Time Is Running Out
by gungnirburst
Summary: Their meetings have always been dangerous, but that's what makes it even more fun and lethal. Especially with the chains. But even something like this was bound to become more. [AR. Szayel/Ishida. Songfic.]


Fanfic Title: Time Is Running Out

Anime: Bleach

Pairing: Szayel x Ishida

Author: keadeblue264

Inspired by the picture my loverly best friend, Xiraoffire78, drew for me as my Christmas gift because we've both become uberly obsessed with this pairing. It's just about all we talk about lately. *momentary fit of fangirlness* Sadly, I have yet to see its most likely magnificent glory (since she's _really_ good at drawing), but I know that it has chains in it so there. Hahaha, she knows me oh so well. ^^ This wasn't a songfic at first, but I decided to put it in because the song kinda fits what I'm going for. And it helped me set up the circumstances of their relationship. This may be a little weird…but I don't really care. Please enjoy.

Summary: Their meetings have always been dangerous, but that's what makes it even more fun and lethal. Especially with the chains. But even something like this was bound to become more. SzayelxIshida yaoi. Songfic. NO FLAMING.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the 'Time Is Running Out' song. They belong to other peoples.

Warnings/Notes: yaoi, AU, possible slight-OOC, lemon, erotic asphyxiation, and chain bondage. I don't know what Szayel's room looks like since he has a whole freakin' building to himself (he's so special) so I'm guessing here. And I don't know if Arrancars still have hearts so let's pretend they do, k? Besides, Szayel may just be special like that since you never see where his Hollow hole is, or the tattoo of his rank in the Espadas. I'm more concerned about where the hole is. MATURE RATING IS VERY ENFORCED HERE. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.

~**Time Is Running Out**~

Thick chains tightened further on his wrists, the sharp coldness of the metal item sinking into his skin. Another chain was wrapped loosely around his thin neck, its purpose to come much later in the perpetual night of Hueco Mundo, the glow of its ethereal moon seeping through bare window glass and landing onto the bed in which he laid in. His fingers flexed and stretched before finally constricting into a fist. The pull the chains had on his skin was always a problem, the uncomfortable and slightly painful feeling one he was not quite used to yet.

But it had to be this way. Having to feel this helpless did offend his pride, but he and his partner—who was his enemy in truth—both prefered this method over anything else. He was to remain trapped by this other man who had a certain amount of dominance over him in this type of situation. The chains pressed deeper into his skin, imprinting its pattern into the palpable flesh, but that wasn't important.

Tonight, new life would be breathed into his body.

_I think I'm drowning_

_Asphyxiated_

_I wanna break this spell_

_That you've created_

"Are you ready, Quincy?" the pink haired Espada inquired, his naked body hovering over Ishida in an undeniably menacing manner that spoke volumes about how much control he possessed. His normally sophisticated voice sounded so lewd and intense that it felt so unfamiliar when it graced Ishida's ears.

Though they were enemies on two completely different sides, not to mention from two entirely diverse worlds, they were here together now, and Ishida had yet to recall how or even when this began. His comrades would surely think ill of him if they ever caught wind of his excursions with an adversary, the same applying for the Espada in that he would be killed for committing such tryst. But no, it wasn't a concern now that he was already willingly in Szayel Aporro Granz's clutches.

Besides, Szayel was just too breathtaking to resist. He had an almost otherworldly beauty that could rival anyone who would dare challenge him. Brilliantly pale skin held together a strong, willowy frame only to be further complimented by a refined face outlined with faintly wavy, pink hair. It should have been a sin for someone who was by all accounts a villain to look this lovely and pure.

And the smug smile Szayel wore now only made him look even more tempting, if that was even possible. The Espada waited patiently for Ishida's consent, all the while being fully aware of the suggestive look over the Quincy was giving him with hazy half-lidded eyes that were dilated with desire.

Ishida nodded heatedly in response. Yes, he was definitely prepared to begin their lust filled activity.

_You're something beautiful_

_A contradiction_

_I wanna play the game_

_I want the friction_

Szayel leaned down, capturing wanting lips with his own pair that needed the occupying soft caresses Ishida was so keen to offer. This was an extremely dangerous gamble he was making with this human. His lord Aizen would surely not take kind to his liberties of making the Quincy his little playmate when they both had the opportunity. In fact, he was sure to be destroyed if the ex-shinigami captain—who seemed to have eyes all over the expanse of Hueco Mundo—were to ever find out, most likely by the justice loving Tousen.

But perhaps it was that risk of death that made it so much more appealing to perpetrate such treason against his fellow Arrancar and his self-positioned master. It was an insane venture to partake in, but one he could not resist no matter how hard he tried. He could understand his lover's fascination with—

_You will be the death of me_

_Yeah, you will be the death of me_

A moan broke into his reverie, his mouth swallowing the sound as the other produced it. Szayel's body had thankfully taken over while his mind wondered off, slim hands traveling along white flesh whilst a persistent tongue wormed itself into the other's mouth, coaxing a reaction from Ishida with decisive swipes.

They were both very fervent tonight, their long separation starting to take its toll on their already small amount of restraint. It had felt like forever since they had last shared a single kiss, and Szayel was delving into the somewhat familiar flavor of Ishida.

Teeth nipped and tongues fought, the occasional muffled sound passing through. Szayel grabbed the sides of Ishida's head and pulled him closer, their lips moving at a fiercer rate. He was getting so caught up in this kiss, his mind concentrating on leaving his lover smitten beyond words.

A hot exhale left Ishida's now light red lips when Szayel parted from him, the breath fanning over the Espada's face. Their kisses always left him breathless, only a small foreshadow of what all would come later. Feeling the weight of the chain around his neck only served to excite him more. There was a large chance that he could die during this endeavor, but he trusted Szayel enough to not kill him, which could be considered a little crazy in the eyes of others, especially his friends.

Not that he would care if anyone gave their opinion on the subject. He had his right to privacy just like anyone else. And Szayel seemed to thoroughly enjoy having so much power over another person. He was still given enough jurisdiction to where he could fight the Espada off if he thought Szayel was going too far. Dying at the hands of his lover while in the throes of passion, however morbidly poetic it sounded, was not something he intended on allowing.

_Bury it_

_I won't let you bury it_

_I won't let you smother it_

_I won't let you murder it_

Szayel bent his head down, licking the side of Ishida's neck and catching a slight taste of the chain. However motivated he was to just skip the preliminaries and move on to the main event, he had to make this last as long as possible, even though their time was very much limited on both ends.

There was no telling when they'd even see each other again, much less have the extra time to spend with each other without interruption. It was a miracle they were even able to receive this time, what with them both having their own daily lives and issues to worry about.

But regardless, they had to make the time for their meetings no matter what.

_And our time is running out_

_And our time is running out_

_You can't push it underground_

_You can't stop it screaming out_

It was too difficult for Ishida to give Szayel up, even though he knew his yearning to be wrong. Szayel represented something sinfully delicious that just one taste would not suffice, but would only incite a bigger craving. He was playing with the devil here with only his body to offer as collateral.

Szayel licked and bit at patches of Ishida's flushed chest, lavishing additional attention to places that seemed to drag out more responses from the Quincy. Ishida tugged his bound wrists slightly forward as he lay panting, already knowing that he would not be set free, but he still pulled nonetheless. It was a reflexive response to what the pink haired Espada was doing to him.

Tongue and teeth grazed nipples turned red and swollen, peaking up and sensitive to the slightest touch. His restricted hands jerked spasmodically when his lover gave one of his pointed buds a particularly hard suck before moving lower. The blood in Ishida's veins flowed quicker and felt more feverish under his already alight skin, driven on by the heat of the moment. Strands of pink hair tickled his abdomen along with small flicks of tongue and breaths that cooled the resulting wetness, making goosebumps prickle on his flesh.

Ishida craved the pleasurable attention Szayel provided him, making his satisfaction known with short breaths and audible whimpering moans. He would never allow another person to have this much freedom with his body. It seemed like only Szayel knew exactly what to do to make his insides quiver with desire and unabashed longing. And considering that Szayel was the only person he had ever been with in the more intimate sense, his attachment was understandable.

But still. To feel this connected to someone who he could never truly be with; it was frightening.

_I wanted freedom_

_Bound and restricted_

_I tried to give you up_

_But I'm addicted_

God, Ishida wished he could touch him. His fingers twitched with the compulsion to lay sweet caresses on the other's pale skin. Though such would not be permitted at the moment. Szayel was the dominant one here; he had to keep that in mind. But seeing his nude body so close to his own made his urging more difficult to keep under wraps. He licked at his dry lips, watching Szayel intently with darkening eyes.

The Espada lifted his head after pouring more than enough affection onto Ishida's torso, golden irises catching the expression of moderate frustration conveyed through furrowed eyebrows and squinted blue orbs. His lover was so easy to read, much like any other regular human. He could practically feel his little Quincy struggling to stay sane under him.

Another self-satisfied smile appeared on his face. Oh yes, he controlled him without hesitation, and there was no way he would ever relinquish such a prize.

_Now that you know I'm trapped_

_Sense of elation_

_You'd never dream of_

_Breaking this fixation_

He dropped his head lower, coming face-to-face with the center of Ishida's desire. Szayel teased him subtly at first, only running the tips of his slender fingers over the reddened and throbbing skin. Ishida squirmed under the touch, feeling not only Szayel's digits against him, but his quickened breath well. Though he had yet to indicate his pleasure with a verbal response, he was feeling just as hot and bothered as his teenaged Quincy. The wait for him had been an unbearable one, and he would make this reunion last as long as possible.

"Mmm, so eager," Szayel purred in obvious approval, rubbing his fingertips over the slit of Ishida's erection that leaked fluid with abandon.

"_Aaaah_…"

The stiff member was so slick and wet; it really had been far too long since they did this. Carnal lust could only account for so much arousal.

Ishida felt his breathing increase; his eyes filling to the brim with unshed tears of smoldering pleasure just before finally spilling down inflamed cheeks. His glasses were becoming foggy, and he could vaguely make out tiny spots of dried tears on the lenses, but he didn't care about it at the moment. He swallowed down his saliva thickly; returning to his pattern of erratic exhales and inhales once he reopened his mouth. Szayel was pure sin; there was absolutely no doubt about it.

Szayel dipped his head down further, practically swallowing the erection whole and working the flesh with rhythmic pulls of his throat. As he continued to suck on the length, he reached up, grapping the chain where it overlapped and twisting the item, applying pressure over the teen's airways. A small gasp escaped Ishida's throat before a moan fell through. Yes, this is what he wanted, for the life to be squeezed from him in the pursuit of more intense passion.

"_Szayel_…" The name fell from his lips in a pleading manner. He wanted more of this constriction.

_You will squeeze the life out of me_

"Hmmm," was the reply from Szayel, making Ishida jerk with a high-pitched moan, his head turning to the side and his eyes clenching shut. The chains rattled with the sudden movement, filling the room with a different sound other than moans of pleasure. His sweat soaked skin felt so strange against the chilly metal, contrasting each other in such a good way.

Szayel turned the chain further to the left, reveling in the choked sound emitted. Something painful never sounded so exquisite.

_Bury it_

_I won't let you bury it_

_I won't let you smother it_

_I won't let you murder it_

It became harder and harder for Ishida to hold back his cries. The ability to breathe was a little challenging, but he could still draw air into his body.

Szayel could not help but oblige his lover's glorious, albeit, outrageous desire. They had done this enough to where he knew the limits by heart. Even Ishida, who was the one was brought this into their lovemaking sessions in the first place, was not willing to go so far as to completely pass out. He may have wanted this to begin with, but he wasn't that crazy.

"_S_…" Ishida was interrupted by a particularly hard suck, making him convulse and moan sharply. "_S-Szayel_…_oooh_…"

Not to be too cliché, but the sounds released by the writhing Quincy were like music to his ears. He closed his eyes in bliss, persisting with his sucking motions and adding a bit of tongue here and there. Oh, this was just too perfect to be true. Having Ishida here with him was like a wonderful dream he never wanted to wake from. But like all good dreams, it eventually had to come to an end, whether it was welcomed or not.

"_Szayel_…_please_…_I_ _aahhh_…"

Moreover, it was only so long that Szayel could hold out before he would lose control. And besides, if the teen kept on saying his name and pleading in that breathless voice—

_And our time is running out_

_And our time is running out_

_You can't push it underground_

_You can't stop it screaming out_

_How did it come to this?_

_Ooooohh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooooohh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooooohh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

"_Szayel_…_take me_…_please_…" the Quincy begged eagerly.

He would give in to the temptation flaunting itself before him.

Ishida had that ability, to make Szayel submit to every whim in the bedroom, which would explain his lack of hesitancy when the chains first became involved.

Szayel calmly removed his mouth from the erection, as well as releasing his hold on the chain, momentarily watching the wetness glistening on the rigid penis in the moonlight before looking up at Ishida.

God, he was a sight to behold.

Dark blue hair was tousled on the soft pillow underneath his head, locks of it falling over shadowy eyes and parts of his face. His chest rose and fell with each gasping breath, still trying to regain the air he needed to live. Cheeks were tear stained and flushed heavily with zeal, the blood flowing freely below pale skin and heating him up more, to the point where his skin felt like it was burning off his frame.

He never looked so utterly inviting and stunning. And to top it all off, he wanted Szayel with an intensity that could be seen through his glazed eyes, a passion like one he had never had the privilege to view before.

Szayel's heart clinched up in his chest. This sensation he had felt so foreign but rather pleasant at the same time. He couldn't describe it. It was longing, caring, passion—and yet he couldn't quite place the word for it. He just knew that if he was ever forced to let Ishida go for some reason, he wouldn't be able to. He had to possess him entirely, and—though he hated to admit it—he needed Ishida with him no matter the cost.

This feeling… It seemed akin to what the humans liked to call love.

_I…love you?_

The words, they felt right in a sense he could not clarify. But in spite of that, he had to be in love with Ishida for nothing else explained these thoughts and emotions welling up inside his brain like an overflowing dam, ready to collapse at any moment and flood everything in its path.

"What's wrong?" Ishida asked, a little concerned over the serious look the Espada have taken on.

A short shake of the head, pink tresses moving from side to side. "Nothing." Szayel crawled back up, gripping the Quincy's chin firmly, catching the other's lips with his own and delivering a searing kiss, one that was sucked the very air from Ishida's lungs once again.

_Yeah, you will suck the life out of me_

There was no need for preperation, as it had been taken care of beforehand. But care still needed to be taken for the moment. Ishida only accepted the pain of choking, no other kind of hurt was allowed in the bedroom, however strange both notions sounded to the society chosen normalcy of sex.

Szayel decided to say it out loud, just to see how Ishida would react. He knew humans liked it when this particular phrase was spoken to them, but he was curious to see how the Quincy would respond to such a statement. And it would be easier for him to revel his affection now than having to wait until they met once more.

He leaned forward, positioning himself appropriately with his chin resting on Ishida's shoulder, lips pressed against the skin below the other's ear and whispering, "I love you."

Blue eyes widened before clenching shut when Szayel pushed himself inside his hot body, eyebrows drawing together and wrinkles appearing on the skin of his forehead. Oh, he always enjoyed it when Szayel finally decided to take him, and for a few seconds, he forgot the words murmured softly to him. However, he soon remembered what had been uttered in his ear. He suppressed the surprise threatening to make itself known on his facial features whilst thinking over Szayel's declaration.

Their meetings had been going on for a while now, but—

Szayel pulled out and thrusted hard into the teen's body, striking his prostate instantly and pulling a piercing cry from Ishida that he couldn't hold back. "_Aaaaahh_!"

Panting deeply, he continued to the mull the issue over in his mind.

Espadas having the capacity to love seemed so ludicrous. Then again, it wasn't like their encounters made any more sense than his misgivings over being loved by an enemy. And honestly, he had asked himself what his true feelings were when regarding Szayel. But all the same, knowing that Szayel loved him did not fill him with content like he thought it would. If anything, the confession made things more difficult for him than they already were to begin with.

Szayel was growing ever so curious again. The reaction had not been the one anticipated, and he couldn't help but wonder what the other thought of him. He lifted himself up, circling Ishida's damp legs around his slim waist, setting a slow rhythm with the intention of driving his lover insane with desperate need.

_Bury it_

_I won't let you bury it_

_I won't let you smother it_

_I won't let you murder it_

"Do you love me?" Szayel asked, tilting his head to the side, his burning gaze connecting with Ishida's overcome eyes.

"I-I…"

Ishida's mind was a confused disarray of questions and unfulfilled desire. In his mind, everyone who had ever lived had the capacity to lie in order to meet their own ends, including Arrancars. What got him bemused was what the Espada's motive was if Szayel was in fact lying about loving him, other than his assertion being just a ploy for his trust.

However, he had started to feel something different when within close proximity of Szayel. Over time, this sensation had grown inside him, feeding off their intimate meetings, and leaving him with a hole that wanted the cherished attachment of a constant lover. And though he thought he could never truly have such a connection with Szayel, he was the only viable candidate to fill the spot.

Szayel took hold of the chain next to Ishida's neck again, twisting it as he inquired again, "Do you love me?"

No matter how much he tried, Ishida could not deny himself in what he was feeling. "_I_… _I aah love you oohh_."

His inquiry sated, Szayel increased his speed greatly while adding a great deal more pressure over Ishida's throat. It was time to give his lover the very thing he so desired from this encounter, the thrill of almost dying whilst being pleasured beyond anything he had ever known. The skin constricted beneath the chain, appearing strained and stretched out as he added even more force. It looked so sickening and unnatural, yet very beautiful at the same time. The chain pinched the flesh where it was twisted to the side, and he could feel the very life slip out of the Quincy.

Ishida couldn't breathe, unable to obtain the air his body needed. But God, he loved it, and with Szayel thrusting into him with lustful abandon, he felt so blistering and free, unrestrained by the reality he lived in. His vision was beginning to darken behind the veil of tears and the whites of his eyes were reddening, his eyelids drooping as his moans proved unrelenting, however strangled they sounded when leaving his lips. Szayel could feel his muscles tighten in his tension filled body; he was so ready to let go. Noticing Ishida's darkening eyes and almost slack form, he released his grip on the chain completely.

Just as Ishida took a deep, startled breath, Szayel delivered a fierce thrust right into the teen's prostate, making him orgasm with a shattering scream, vaguely feeling a hot rush fill up his insides as the Espada released along with him. Collapsing onto the other's frame, Szayel listened to the still panting Ishida, the gasps like a sweet lullaby to his ears.

_And our time is running out_

_And our time is running out_

_You can't push it underground_

_You can't stop it screaming out_

_How did it come to this?_

_Ooooohh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooooohh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooooohh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

* * *

Song—Time Is Running Out by Muse

Author's Notes: *red faced and slightly embarrassed* Well…that was…different to say the least… I feel slightly naughtier than usual. But that was a little weird. Once again, flames are not allowed. Don't be a mean person bent on ruining my fun. And don't complain if you thought the characters were OOC at parts. It did say possible slight-OOC in the warnings so there! By the way, I don't really support and/or encourage erotic asphyxiation. I was just using it. Don't do it. You'll most likely end up on '1000 Ways to Die'. Please Review!


End file.
